Naruto's Awakening
by Maniacal Emporium
Summary: The Kyuubi no Kitsune, wounded and on the brink of death, escaped Konohagakure with it's life. Standing above the flaming wreckage stood the Yondaime Hokage... his silver hair shining in the moonlight. AU. Naru x ?. Slight crossover.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

_xx_

"_Oh, Naruto-kun! You're so funny and way cooler than Sasuke!"_

_Our blond hero smiled modestly as he held his rose-haired lover in his arms. She swooned dramatically in his strong embrace. _

"_Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered, feeling her shiver at the sound of his voice. Carefully he tilted her chin upward, her sparkling green eyes capturing him in their beauty. _

"_Naruto-kun…" She whispered in return, her voice soft and timid yet laced with intense desire. Sakura closed her eyes, an act that almost made Naruto want to frown, but the way she puckered her lips so cutely…_

_The two leaned closer, lips crossing the gap between them slowly. It was probably-_

"_Beep." Said Sakura._

…_It was probably the most-_

"_Beep. Beep." She repeated._

_The most romantic moment ever-_

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

"Argh!" Naruto reached next to his uncomfortable bed and grabbed the alarm clock sitting on the desk beside him. Grunting he tossed the devil machine across his small room and into the wall opposite him. A final grunt and he snuggled back into his blanket…

But to no avail.

"Great… now I can't sleep!" He whined, kicking the sheets off and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

The blond stretched as he stood and wandered, muttering and scratching himself, to his bathroom. He really didn't want to wake up, much less in the middle of such a great dream, but that damn clock!

Even now that cursed machine plagued his thoughts for a reason that escaped him.

Minutes later he emerged cleansed for the new day. Grumbling to himself, his bad mood lifting, he searched through his mass of clothes. Despite popular belief, Naruto had clothes, a lot in fact. It was never visible under that orange jumpsuit he always wore.

A jumpsuit he had a hundred copies of. He tossed on a white t-shirt and some beige shorts, neglecting his jumpsuit for the third time this week. The heat in Konoha had picked up in the past few days and everyone was dressing lighter.

"Food. Food! Food?" Naruto mumbled his morning 'Food Chant', a chant that made him feel like he was playing hide and seek with his breakfast. Which wasn't far from the truth. Eventually he settled down with a bowl of stale cereal and some chunky milk.

"Chunky?" He paused for a moment, wondering what the significance of the word 'chunky' was when combined with milk. Of course he soon felt he was thinking too hard and shrugged it off.

That meal was interesting to say the least. Naruto had never guessed how weird it would feel to chew both your cereal and your milk at the same time.

The dishes were quickly washed and the blond wandered back into his room for a moment, his eyes immediately going to the desk on which his lamp sat. The lamp looked somewhat lonely sitting there by itself. Didn't…

"Oh, right. The evil lump of metal." Naruto frowned, moving to stand over the fallen form of his clock. He just couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something.

On the face of the clock, the hands pointed to the current time as of thirty minutes ago.

_6:00..._

"…Uh…" The blonde's mind worked furiously to process this information.

'_Hey! Doesn't the Academy start at…?'_

'_Oh, crap! You're right!'_

'_Yo, you guys down there, get those legs moving! We're-'_

"LAAAATE! I'M LAAAATE!"

Dozens of overworked civilians were rudely woken up thanks to a certain wannabe ninja. A few cursed the boy himself for being such a nuisance. Many cursed their dead-end jobs that kept them up so late and was therefore the reason for their horrible sleeping patterns.

In other words, it wasn't a good day for quite a lot of people.

Particularly Naruto who was still screaming as he practically flew across the rooftops of Konoha. Somewhere, deep inside, he knew doomed. He was very late.

Iruka-sensei didn't like tardiness. Not. One. Bit.

Said Chuunin was, at that very moment, contemplating how he would deal with his favorite student. Sometimes he really wondered what was going on in the boy's head, but he didn't have time for that. The Genin Exams were coming up next week and he had to prepare his students as best he could.

"Okay class, pl-" The sound of the sliding door slamming open cut Iruka off and startled his students. He frowned, wondering how any of them were going to be ready for ninja life if this, of all things, startled them. "So glad you could join us, Naruto."

The incredibly late student grinned, trying his best to pretend he wasn't as tired as he looked. But standing there, drenched in sweat and relying on the doorframe to hold him up, he was the epitome of 'tired'.

"No.. problem… Iruka-sensei!" He managed through gasps for breath. When Iruka said nothing he made his way to an empty seat which just so happened to be right next to the girl of his dreams.

Sakura flinched away dramatically, "Ew, you're so sweaty!" She frowned.

Naruto blinked, a slow, odd, smile growing on his face like a weed. If only she knew the different ways that sentence could be said. Sakura, though having no clue what was on his mind, got a bad feeling and did what she always did.

"Idiot!" Naruto barely registered the movement as she dropped her fist atop his head.

"Ack! O-Oooow… Sakura-chan…" He whined, rubbing the new lump on his head.

"That's enough you two. Save it for later." Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing he was going to have havoc soon. "As I was saying, please line up and head outside. Today, we practice taijutsu."

As expected from nice, behaved children, everyone got up screaming and ran from the exits. Taijutsu lessons were like recess to them. Screw order. Bless chaos.

Once outside, the students formed various groups and chatted animatedly with their friends. Iruka's first attempt at gathering their attention was ignored. His second attempt got a few students to look his way for a moment before they went back to talking. His third attempt, with the help of a certain big head jutsu, turned all eyes to him.

"Good," Said the scarred ninja, "Now I will pair you off and you will spar to the best of your ability. Remember, this is purely taijutsu. No funny stuff."

The fights were barely even that, a few punches here or there, but no one was really serious.

Shikamaru, being the lazy bum he was, lost due to his lack of enthusiasm. His opponent won because the boy had decided it would be far too troublesome to even throw a punch. Or move for that matter.

Chouji didn't get riled up enough to fight seriously since Shikamaru hadn't put in any effort either. He did manage to score some points, but lost in the end.

Ino faced off against Sakura. The fight quickly became a quarrel over who would 'get Sasuke' and was more of a catfight than a taijutsu spar. They tied in points which, when you think about the fight itself, was actually pretty embarrassing.

Kiba faced down Shino in a somewhat heated spar. Shino countered with startling efficiency and Kiba attacked like a ferocious animal. At that point, the other students were beginning to take the spars a bit more seriously, if only to just show off.

Hinata seemed to be too hesitant in her fight, though did not disappoint. Her 'punches' were mere taps, but she was the clear winner through and through. She was hit very few times, her own collection of points beating her opponent in a landslide. Iruka had to wander why she thought she was weak when her spars were always one-sided. He noticed she kept shooting glances toward someone in the crowd, probably hoping to get someone's attention.

The final fight was between Naruto, who had long since recovered by then, and Sasuke. This was a fight even Iruka was looking forward to. So far, Naruto had never won a spar, but he never went down without a fight.

The first time he had paired the two up everyone was expecting Sasuke to win without much trouble. An orphan of unknown origins against the Uchiha, the prodigy. Naruto lost, but he scored quite a few hits on Sasuke before the match was over. The spars that came after gave everyone a single impression.

The brat was lucky. Incredibly lucky.

They weren't just saying this because they were bitter toward anyone who stood against their precious Uchiha, but because of just that; Naruto was lucky. Almost all of his connecting strike looked as if they happened by pure luck. That or he could see steps head and knew that if he did this, dodge this, take a hit or two, and do this, that he would get his point.

Or something like that.

Naruto himself was wondering how some of the things that have been happening to him recently happened. Even he chalked quite a few of his feats up to luck. But now wasn't the time to wonder, now… he had to finally beat Sasuke. Then he could sweep Sakura off her feet once and for all.

"You ready, Dobe?" Sasuke took a basic stance, a smirk on his lips. Over time he had come to appreciate Naruto's skill.

"You bet, Teme." Naruto brought his fists up, ready to brawl like he always did.

Iruka watched the exchange with amusement, finding it almost hilarious how the two acted around each other. They were practically having a sibling rivalry yet neither knew. It was always so fun to watch. "If you two are ready then… Begin!"

Neither boy moved, standing still as the anticipation grew. Everything was silent, no one daring to say a word.

Slowly Sasuke shifted to the right a step. Naruto did the same. Soon the fighters were slowly circling each other, both looking for an opening.

'_There!' _The Uchiha suddenly charged his opponent, fist trusting forward to catch the blonde's unguarded stomach. Naruto grunted as the fist connected, pushing him back, though he took the chance to lash out. Sasuke ducked under the swipe, sweep kicking only for his opponent to jump over his leg. He caught a sandaled heel to the jaw that sent him sprawling. Naruto grinned as he watched his rival flip to his feet.

"Point, Sasuke. Point, Naruto." He was off to a good start.

This time Naruto charged, throwing out his left fist which Sasuke caught with ease, his fingers wrapping around the fist to hold his opponent still. He threw a counter punch at the blonde's jaw and watched in fascination as said blond twisted his head around the outstretched arm before using it to lock the limb between his jaw and shoulder. "Hehe…" Naruto grinned devilishly, kicking the Uchiha in the gut. "That's a point for me."

Sasuke growled, let go of the blonde's fist, and punched him in the face as hard as he could. "Ack!" Naruto stumbled backward clutching his nose. Taking advantage of the distracted boy, Sasuke spun, slamming his heel into an unguarded jaw and sent Naruto to the floor. The once quiet crowd erupted into cheers.

"Two points, Sasuke. Point, Naruto." Iruka drawled, doing well to keep his excitement under control.

Naruto hopped to his feet, "You've gotten better, Teme." He grinned and rubbed his sore chin.

Sasuke smirked, "I was about to say the same thing."

The fight was far from over, Naruto catching Sasuke in the ribs with a harsh kick and, before his opponent could recover, a uppercut lifting Sasuke off of his feet. The Uchiha boy landed on his feet, being still for a moment before sending a left hook that caught the blonde's jaw. The hit left him staggering, allowing Sasuke to catch him with a quick right jab, knocking his head back. "Urk…" Was all he managed before the finally blow of the 'one-two' combo hit him.

Everyone watched as Sasuke threw an uppercut that seem to mirror the attack Naruto had done moments before. The blond, instead of being knocked off his feet, flipped and landed in a crouch. Sasuke stepped back and regained his stance, "Is that all?" He taunted, despite the fact he was breathing a little heavier.

"Not by a long shot!" Naruto charged. Everyone expected another punch that would led to yet another amazing trading of blows, but Naruto was not going to give a repeat performance. With little warning he lifted his entire body weight, turning into a living projectile, his sandaled feet smashing into Sasuke's face and sending the prodigy sprawling. Naruto slid across the ground but forced his legs to chase after the flying Uchiha.

The crowd became a collective gasp as Naruto closed in on Sasuke who was still in _mid-air_. They watched as Naruto leapt into the air, right fist cocked back and ready to lash out and end the fight. If he managed the hit there was no doubt that Sasuke would be knocked out cold from the force. With a knockout, the points wouldn't matter.

They watched as he got closer and closer. They watched as the Uchiha's eyes suddenly snapped open, his body twisting through the air as his foot slammed into the unprepared Naruto's face.

Naruto awoke minutes later with one hell of a headache.

"Naruto, you did really well!" Iruka smiled, helping the boy to his feet.

"Ugh… Did I win?"

Iruka chuckled lightly, "You got really close this time. Only one point off… that, and you got knocked out." Naruto groaned, looking around to see a tired Sasuke surrounded by his fan girls. He frowned as he noticed the head of pink hair among the crowd.

"I'll win next time." He mumbled.

"Who needs next time? Dude, I swear Sasuke got lucky!" Naruto startled at the sudden appearance of Kiba who smacked his back a little too hard. "Sheesh, you and Sasuke are unreal!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Those _moves_, man!" Kiba gestured wildly as he tried to explain. "The punches, the kicks, everything! I swear, you two just get better to watch each time."

"Yeah, Naruto. I mean, we would expect something like that from Sasuke, but where did you learn those moves?" Sometime during Kiba's ramblings, Chouji and Shikamaru had approached as well. "Well?" Chouji smiled good-naturedly. Shikamaru just mumbled something under his breath.

"Uh… Instinct?"

Iruka smiled in satisfaction, glad Naruto's old mischief buddies gave him recognition. He'd hate to intrude…

"Okay everyone, that's it, time to go back inside." He called earning a bunch of complaints.

He was surprised the day had turned out so well. Maybe he should have them do taijutsu more often.

_x_

Naruto slipped out the academy as quickly as he could, barely able to hold back the tears. The week had passed and his chance had come. He was so determined to become a ninja and had trained even harder than before only to fail yet again. And all because of that damn Bunshin jutsu!

He sat alone on the swing near the academy and watched as everyone else was praised by their happy parents. A few of the older adults sent him looks, a few that startled him. They looked sad, as if they pitied him.

'_I don't need their pity…'_ He was gone before a certain fresh genin could approach. She sighed, knowing she had missed her own chance.

Not too long after he had finally found some place to be alone, Mizuki appeared with a false smile.

"Hey, Naruto," He said. "Sorry about the test…"

Naruto shrugged, "Whatever. I might as well give up now, right?"

"No, no! In fact, I came here to tell you that Iruka and I have come up with a way for you to pass. Sort of a extra credit project if you will." Naruto perked up at that.

"What is it? What do I have to do?" He asked eagerly.

Mizuki smiled, "Well, there's this scroll in the Hokage's tower…"

_x_

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing you idiot?!"

The blond boy looked up at his long-time sensei and smiled. He had been expecting Mizuki to show up but it didn't matter either way. At least this way he'd be able to show Iruka that he deserved to be a shinobi. But the Chuunin did look a little annoyed…

"Ah…uh… Iruka-sensei, I found you!"

A vein pulsed on the mans forehead as he dropped to the ground, "You idiot! I found you!"

Naruto chuckled, "Heh, yeah, I guess… But I finally learned a jutsu from the scroll! I can become a ninja now, right?"

"What? Who told you that?" Asked Iruka, confused.

"I did. And the brat believed me!" All eyes went up to see Mizuki standing in the tree Iruka was just in. The usually kind-hearted instructor didn't look so kind anymore, a sadistic grin on his face as he threw a dozen shuriken and kunai. The blades glittered in the moonlight but where soon dyed red with Iruka's blood.

It took a single drop of blood for Naruto to realize he had been knocked over so that his sensei could save his life. "I-Iruka-sensei…"

"Ha! You're making this too easy Iruka!" Mizuki taunted, a huge fuuma shuriken spinning in his hand. "Now I'll kill you and the brat and I'll be taking that scroll!"

Iruka struggled to get to his feet, turning to face down Mizuki, "You traitor! I'll never let you have the scroll!"

"As if you have a choice!" The silver-haired chuunin cackled and threw the shuriken with all his might.

"Move!" Naruto felt Iruka push him away. The chuunin braced himself by crossing his arms in front of his head and chest, the steel blades of the shuriken cutting into him. The force threw him bodily against a tree and knocked him out cold.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Mizuki smirked, turning his eyes on the remaining obstruction of his vision. Just one more kill and he'd be that much closer to all that power Orochimaru had promised him. "Hold still and I'll make this quick!"

Naruto scrambled to his feet to avoid the second fuuma shuriken that was aimed to cut him in half. Mizuki looked annoyed and reached to his back but found he didn't bring a third shuriken. "You… you bastard! You tricked me!"

"And?" The Chuunin scoffed, dropping to the ground casually.

"I-I…" Naruto stepped back as the man approached him.

"You what? Don't want to die? Save it, I've heard it all before." Mizuki snarled and pulled a kunai from the pouch on his leg. "Who would notice if you were dead anyway? No one. You're a stupid little orphan with no one to love. If you were to disappear from the face of this earth, no one would know except me."

Through the harsh words, Naruto struggled to find some kind of confidence. He has right, though. If Naruto were to be murdered right here and now, no one would notice. He had no parents, no siblings, no family at all. His neighbors wouldn't miss him. To the village he was just an annoying prankster. He was an outcast in the academy… But… What about the Hokage? The old man would surely notice he was gone and might even miss him. Ayame and her father at Ichiraku would notice as well!

Though they may be few, there were people who would miss him.

He wasn't entirely alone.

Naruto grit his teeth and glared at his traitorous sensei, "Shut up! I won't listen to anymore of your lies!"

"Eh?" Mizuki paused with the blonde's sudden change. "What are you going on about?"

"I won't die here, Mizuki-teme!" Said the determined boy as he made a single hand seal. "Kage Bunshin!"

The small forest clearing was instantly filled with angry blond clones, all staring hard at a certain silver-haired chuunin. With a battle cry they all attacked as one. It was only a few minutes later when the Hokage stepped into the clearing with a few ANBU at his side.

The old man looked at the bloody lump that was Mizuki with amusement, "Well done, Naruto."

"Ah, Hokage-ojiji?" Naruto wiped some sweat from his brow and quickly forgot his own fatigue. "Hey, Iruka-sensei is-!"

"Fine." Iruka staggered forward with the help of a masked ANBU. Moments before he looked like he was on the brink of death, yet now he looked much better. At least in Naruto's opinion.

"See? Iruka is much better now." The Sandaime assured with a small smile.

"But… how?" Naruto looked confused.

"No need to worry about that. Right now, we need to find the scroll. Where did you put it, Naruto?"

The blond pointed behind himself, "Over…there?" The tree he had hide the scroll behind was bare, no trace of the large scroll having been there. "But…"

"It is as I have feared…" Iruka frowned at the Hokage's resigned words.

"Do you mean someone has stolen it?" Sarutobi nodded.

"And if my hunch is correct, things could be looking dark in the future. A future we must prepare for." He sighed and turned to leave.

"…Hey, Naruto. Come here." Iruka smiled at the young boy and pull the hitai-ate from his forehead. "This belongs to you. You passed."

Naruto stared at the metal in his hands, watching the Konoha symbol shine in the moonlight. It was beautiful even with the wear and tear of age. To him, it was the beginning of everything he had ever watched. "Thank you… Iruka-sensei." He said, his voice but a tiny whisper.

The scarred teacher smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "You're an adult now and I expect you at act responsibly from now on." Naruto frowned but nodded. "Now, let's go get some ramen."

Naruto grinned, "You bet!"

"Yeah." Iruka chuckled, but paused when he looked at Naruto. With the headband tied firmly around his head, his blond hair seemed to look a little odd. From where Iruka was standing, it looked a lot less blond than before…the roots looked even lighter. Iruka could have sworn Naruto wasn't a platinum blond like Ino…

"Hold still."

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed his sore scalp. "What'd you do that for?"

"You had a gray hair." Iruka held up a single long hair. Naruto looked closely and saw that it was indeed very light, not exactly gray. Almost silver…

"You know, these are caused by stress." Iruka smirked.

Naruto just smiled nervously. "Y-yeah. L-let's go!"

With that he dragged his sensei away to celebrate his graduation.

He also vowed to do a better dye-job.

_xx_

One. Please don't expect me to update _March of the DeathGod_ for a while. I'm working hard, it'll just take a long time.  
Two. This may or may not become a crossover with something. It should be somewhat obvious what I am considering.  
Three. I will be preparing to attempt some humor in this. Bare with me. I'm not a particularly funny guy.  
Four. You have no idea how tempted I was to put _"The word 'Chunky' drifted through his mind to find something to connect with."_ I love _HGTG_.  
Five. The end may seem a little shaky. That is fine, I just struggled a bit there.  
Six. I'd like to hear what you think, after all, I am new and would like to see if people like my writing.

Seven. Thank you for reading.


End file.
